Valentine's Day
Valentine's Day is a holiday celebrated in all of Papa Louie's restaurant-time management games starting with Papa's Cupcakeria except in Papa's Wingeria To Go! and Papa's Donuteria To Go! When a player reaches this holiday in any of the games below, the following characters make their first appearance as well: *Papa's Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD (Rank 6, Scarlett) *Papa's Pastaria (Rank 51, Scarlett) *Papa's Donuteria (Rank 31, Scarlett) *Papa's Cheeseria (Rank 51, Greg) *Papa's Bakeria (Rank 11, Scarlett) *Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! (Rank 41, Scarlett) *Papa's Sushiria (Rank 56, Scarlett) *Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! (Rank 46, Scarlett) *Papa's Pizzeria HD (Rank 21, Scarlett) *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! (Rank 51, Scarlett) *Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! (Rank 61, Scarlett) The badge "Playing Cupid" is earned when all the Valentine's Day holiday-exclusive ingredients are unlocked. Customers bring roses to celebrate the holiday. Customers Who Like This Holiday *Allan *Amy *Carlo Romano *Cherissa *Clair *Clover *Connor *Duke Gotcha *Elle *Ember *Emmlette *Foodini *Greg *Hugo *Ivy *Kayla *Lisa *Mary *Mandi *Mindy *Papa Louie *Prudence *Radlynn *Rita *Robby *Roy *Rudy *Sarge Fan *Scarlett *Scooter *Sue *Utah *Vicky *Wally *Whiff *Yippy *Zoe Valentine's Day Cupcake Liners *Liner A (Pink/Black Plaid) *Liner B (Pink/Brown Stripes) *Liner C (White/Red Hearts) *Liner D (Cheetah Print) Valentine's Day- Exclusive Ingredients Papa's Cupcakeria *Chocolate Strawberry (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 6) *X and O Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) *Watermelon Drizzle (Unlocked with Roy on Rank 7) *Candy Heart (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine's Day) *Frosted Rose (Unlocked with Sue on Rank 8) Papa's Pastaria *Valentini (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 51) *Heartbeet Arrabbiata (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) *Spiced Saffron (Unlocked with Zoe on Rank 52) *Cherry Tomato (Unlocked with Greg on Rank 53) Papa's Donuteria *Heart Cutter (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 31) *Cupidberry Derps (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) *Valentine Powder (Unlocked with Greg on Rank 32) *Red Cinnamon Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine's Day) *Bubble Gum Cream (Unlocked with Clair on Rank 33) *Neapolitan Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 6 of Valentine's Day) Papa's Cheeseria *Sun Dried Tomatoes (Unlocked on Greg on Rank 51) *Beetbread (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) *Red Windsor Cheese (Unlocked with Sue on Rank 52 ) *Strawberry Vinaigrette (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine's Day) Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!/HD *Chocolate Strawberry (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 6) *Raspberry White Chocolate Cake (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 6) *X and O Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) *Watermelon Drizzle (Unlocked with Roy on Rank 7) *Candy Heart (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine's Day) *Frosted Rose (Unlocked with Sue on Rank 8) Papa's Bakeria *Pomegranate Filling (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 11) *Heart Crust (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) *Heart Cookies (Unlocked with Prudence on Rank 12) *Lollipop Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine's Day) *Macarons (Unlocked with Kayla on Rank 13) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Sundried Tomato Soft Taco (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 41) *Anticucho (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) *Red Rice (Unlocked with Prudence/Carlo Romano on Rank 42) *Nogada Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine's Day) *Salsa Criolla (Unlocked with Sarge Fan on Rank 43) Papa's Sushiria *Strawberry Slices (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 56) *Akai Soy Paper (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) *Azuki Sauce (Unlocked with Greg on Rank 57) *Hokkigai (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine's Day) *Raspberry Tea (Unlocked with Roy on Rank 58) *PomegranateRaspberries(Unlocked on Day 6 of Valentine's Day) Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *Candy Hearts (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 46) *Red Velvet Syrup (Unlocked with Radlynn on Rank 47) *Cheesecake Crumbles (Unlocked with Robby(Clair in To Go!) on Rank 48) *Cranberry Juice (Unlocked with Kayla on Rank 49) Papa's Pizzeria HD *Tomato Basil Crust (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 21) *Heartbeet Arrabbiata (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) *Soppressata (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine's Day) *Ricotta Cheese (Unlocked with Kayla on Rank 23) Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! * Beetbread Bun (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 51) * Razzle Dazzle (Unlocked with Kayla on Rank 52) * Strawberry Vinaigrette (Unlocked with Roy on Rank 53) * Cherry Cordial Corn (Unlocked with Cherissa on Rank 54) * Sundried Tomatoes (Unlocked with Carlo Romano on Rank 55) Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Cherry Cordial Ice Cream (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 61) *Candy Hearts (Unlocked with Sue on Rank 62) *Chocolate Strawberry (Unlocked with Roy on Rank 63) *Cherry Cheesecake Syrup (Unlocked with Robby on Rank 64) *X and O Sprinkles (Unlocked with Papa Louie on Rank 65) Trivia *Scarlett is dressed-up like Cupid and she has wings on the back of her vest. She also carries the wing bow from Jacksmith. *Both Cheeseria workers favor this holiday in Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *The theme icon for this is a . Gallery Valentines2013.jpg|2013 poster Valentines2014.jpg|2014 poster 2015.jpg|2015 poster Valentines2016.jpg|2016 poster Valentines_2017_sm.jpg|2017 poster Valentines_2018_sm.jpg|2018 poster Valentine's Day 2019.jpg|2019 poster My Valentine's Day's cupcakes.png|Cupcakes with all the ingredients and the liners in Cupcakeria Valentine's Day donut.png|A donut with all the ingredients in Donuteria Val sandwich.png|A sandwich with all Valentine's Day ingredients. Valentine Day's pie.png|A pie with all the ingredients in Bakeria CupcakeriaToGoValentines.png|Cupcakes with all ingredients and liners (To Go!) Valentine’s Day Poster.JPG|Valentine's Day Poster Heart Wall.JPG|Heart Wall Wallpaper Pink Carpet.JPG|Pink Carpet Floor Valentine’s Day Walls and Floor.JPG|Wallpapers and Tiles. Cities during Valentine's Day PizzeriaHD - Tastyville durante San Valentin.png|Tastyville during Valentine's Day. Valentignes.png|Tacodale during Valentine's Day. Michaelandre03 Please, type something Else..png|Maple Mountain during Valentine's Day. 9CD58344-9A11-41A4-9277-9A75742EA80C.png|Griller Stadium during Valentine's Day. Frostfield-Valentines.png|Frostfield during Valentine's Day. Portallini Valentine.png|Portallini during Valentine's Day. Powder Point-St. Valentine's Day.png|Powder Point during Valentine's Day. Toastwood-St. Valentine's Day.png|Toastwood during Valentine's Day. Papa'sBakeria - Whiskview Mall durante San Valentin.png|Whiskview Mall during Valentine's Day. Sakura Bay Valentine.png|Sakura Bay during Valentine's Day. Oniontown during Valentine's Day.PNG|Oniontown during Valentine's Day. Category:Holidays Category:Winter Holidays Category:February Holidays Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Pastaria Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:Papa's Cheeseria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Category:Papa's Bakeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia HD Category:Papa's Sushiria Category:Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Category:Papa's Pancakeria HD Category:Papa's Pizzeria HD Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Category:Papa's Scooperia Category:Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Category:Valentine's Day Category:Papa's Scooperia HD Category:Papa's Scooperia To Go!